<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Hairy Issue by Bittercape (bittercape)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24125101">A Hairy Issue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittercape/pseuds/Bittercape'>Bittercape (bittercape)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bound Together, Drabble, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:02:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24125101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittercape/pseuds/Bittercape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt Handcuffed/bound together</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>A Wilde Drabble Bingo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Hairy Issue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Just stay still, will you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m trying, but your arm hair tickles!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I can’t do anything about that! If you just relax so I can work on the ropes, I promise I will shave it all off when we get home!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The comment sends Wilde’s head into a spin. What would Zolf look like without hair? It defines his entire Zolfness, it’s nearly impossible to imagine. Wilde’s brain gives it a good go nevertheless. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zolf tenses his massive arms enough to stretch the rope, so Wilde can slip out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Straightening, Wilde looks at him seriously: “It wouldn’t suit you.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>